


Just a Trim

by erenxlevi_baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also cause i have no self control, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, But I might switch it up, Can you see where im going with this?, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has unruly hair, Eren is also a little shit, Erwin has the hookups, Eventual Smut, Hange is a sweetheart, Intern Armin Alert, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi is 28, Levi is a hair stylist, Levi is not a fan of germs, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), because I have no self control, but only cause he cares, eren is 22, i dont know, i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenxlevi_baby/pseuds/erenxlevi_baby
Summary: Eren has always been known for his hair.It literally has a mind of its own. Since forever his crazy hair and eyes set him apart from the crowd. He's made due with hats and contact lenses but those can only go so far.One day he's told there is someone who might be able to help.Eren goes and meets an infuriating black-haired beauty who really enjoys calling him brat.What's gonna happen?





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's happening. I'm just going with the flow

"Jesus Christ, Eren! We are going to be late!"

Hell if I didn't know that. It's not like I've been doing this for the last 22 years. Well less than that if you count when I was a baby and I had barely any hair - those were the good times.

"EREN!" 

"I'M COMING KASA! JEEZ LOUISE HAKUNA YOUR TATAS!"

I grab my bag and jacket and run down the steps nearly tripping on the last one. I look back and,

"Stupid cat.." I mumble

Beane doesn't seem to impressed with how I nearly stomped on him but I reach down and give him a few pets and he forgives me, nuzzling into my hand as if to say 'gimmie more' .

"Sorry Beane but I gotta go. Be nice to Sawney ok?"

"Meoww" 

"Good Kitty" I praise while I pet him.

"EREN GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR" 

Shit. That was Armin. How late am I?

"Coming!" I yell and hightail my ass out the door locking it behind me.

I sprint the short distance to the car and as soon as I'm in Mikasa peels away from the curb which send me flying into the door and hurting my shoulder.

"Ow! What the he'll Kasa!"

"Eren we are already an hour late because of you. A bruise is a small price to pay compared to what Armin was ready to do."

I gulp and buckle my seatbelt to prevent any further injuries.

"What was he... you know what no. I don't want to know. I can only imagine what inoccent little Armin would plan  
when he's angry enough to not only yell but also swear at me"

"Good choice" 

I look out the window at the passing buildings the quiet music and hum of the car make me zone out and soon enough the houses and shops turn into trees. When I finally snap out of it I notice Armin is talking to us.

"It is just up here" he says as we turn into a private driveway. It's not too big, but it's long enough that you're not surprised when a fancy two-story farmhouse comes into view. 

"Wow Ar. I had now idea your sugar daddy was a farmboy." I tease. Armin blushes.

"H-he's not my sugar daddy. He's my boyfriend." Armin says the last bit quite enough so that I can barely hear. He bows his head and suddenly finds his hands incredibly interesting. So cute. I suddenly find myself feeling very protective of my friend. I don't know this guys and the last guy that hurt Armin still has a scar on his arm from where I threw a glass at him. That stupid horseface.

Mikasa parks and we all step out. Armin leads us up to the front door and knocks. 

"I'm surprised you still do that." I say

"Do what?"

"Knock."

"It's impolite to just walk in."

"Armin you've been dating this guy for months and you always tell me about how you want to move in. Plus with the amount of time you spend here it might has well already be your house." Armin blushes again.

"It's still impol-" Armin is interrupted as a tall blonde man opens the door smiling.

"Hello everyone come on inside I have lunch all ready to go."

We walk in and take and look around. It looks nice but my focus finds its way back to the blonde man leading us to what seems to be the kitchen. He's tall. Like really tall. Six feet at least and very fit. You can see his muscles underneath his shirt as he puts his arm around Armin as we get to the kitchen. It might intimidate most but if never exactly been one to back down.

"Welcome to my home. Mi casa es su casa. My friends will be joining us soon but in the meantime why don't we get to know one another for a bit." I eye him a bit. He seems really nice. Too nice

"It's very nice to meet you Erwin. Armin has told us all about you." Mikasa replies

"All good things I hope." He says with a chuckle pulling Armin in a bit. 

"Why would there be anything else to talk about?" I question, crossing my arms.

"Eren" Armin warns.

"What Armin? It's just friendly conversation I wanna get to know the guy who's been banging my best friend."

Armin looks over to Mikasa for help but she still wants to give Erwin The Talk as much as I do but just isn't joining in for Armin' s sake. Armin groans. Erwin just smiles.

"Listen I understand the apprehension with trusting me but I assure you I have no intention to hurt Armin. I love him and if in some way I ever do hurt him you have my full permission to kick the stupid out of me." He says with the same soft smile on his face.

"Ok well you don't have my permission" Armin says pouting slightly.

I uncross my arms and smile.

"Then we have no problem. So let's eat I'm starving"  
I pull out my chair as do the others and grab one of the sandwiches on a little platter in the center of the table. We all start to eat but as I take a sip of some lemonade Armin pipes up and says

"By the way Eren we don't bang we make love."

And I choke on my drink.

Erwin give a hearty laugh and Mikasa stifles a laugh as i try to recover. I was not expecting that. I look up and Armin is blushing like a tomato and I probably look exactly the same. I'm not exactly the most comfortable with mentions of sex despite how casually I mentioned it earlier. I'm a virgin so it's understandable.

We move on and talk about all kinds of things. I discover Erwin is a business owner of some popular bar in Trost. We made small talk until his friend Hange showed up.

"ERWIE-POO WHERE ARE YOU!" A high pitched voice squealed as we heard the door slam.

"In the kitchen!" Erwin answered.

The woman who walked in was more than I was expecting. Her bright yellow hair being the biggest attraction. Not to say that her outfit was toned down at all. She was covered in bright colors and busy patterns and had a white trench coat that reminded me of a doctor's lab coat and all in all she look like a mad scientist.

She flies over to the table and hugs everyone starting with Erwin and ending with me. She moved so quickly it was like she was a humming birds wings.

"Hello new babies! I'm Mama Hange but you can call me whatever you want except shitty-glasses because that's already been claimed."

"Speaking of that nickname, where is that little sourpuss?" Erwin asks, seeming unfazed by the woman's eccentric presence.

"Oh some poor bloke shattered his car window." Hange answered pity in her voice.

"Oh is Levi alright?" 

"Please like that would get Levi down. You should be worried about the kid who broke it. Levi would have put him in the hospital if he wasn't so young. I think he made the kid shit his pants though. Or at least that's what he told me. He's getting the window fixed and he told me to tell you he won't be able to meet your boy toy' s friends."

Wow this Levi guy sounds like a scary dude. 

"But enough about him. Like I said I'm Mama Hange and  
I design clothes for a living. I love science and I have a really good memory so if you need to be reminded of something later I'm your girl. I'm red-green colorblind and I am 1/5 Cherokee!"

Her bubbly personality is hard not to fall in love with and soon were all talking like old friends. We all go back and forth putting our input in on whatever just having a nice conversation. I see Armin is very content with how things are going.

"Why do you where hats so much Eren?" Hange questions me while I show her pictures of a trip Armin, Kasa, and I went on with my parents a couple years ago.

"Oh I just have really bad hair and I have no idea how to deal with it. I used to just let it go but kids in middle school and high school are mean and Medusa was not the nickname I wanted to be remembered by. My mom got permission for me to wear hats in school and I just wear them cause it's better than my natural hair."

"Oh wow. If it's that bad you should go see Levi. I used to have really wild hair but he found a way to tame it to what you see now." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder smiling.

"Yeah Eren you should. When I went from my bowl cut to this," he features to his hair which is shorter on the sides with longer hair on top," Levi did it for me. You can just go and ask him for tips and stuff."

Well if he's really that good it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Eren I'm going to be going in to get a new color next week you should come along and talk to Levi about helping you while he's doing my hair."

"Um. Yeah sure just text me the time and I'll be there." I said. 

Well here's to trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really want to post at least once a week so cross your fingers.  
> Feel free to comment and correct me if I spell something wrong.  
> ~xoxo~


End file.
